Dancetale
by wachismorris
Summary: este se un fanfic de un AU de undertale espero lo disfruten
1. prologo

**(un humano callo a las ruinas y termino inconsciente)**

Frisk: Que... que paso acaso he caído de mt. ebott porque rayos subí es montaña no recuerdo, espera que es esto.

 **Frisk nota un tutu en el suelo**

Frisk: ¿Un tutu? ¿Qué debería hacer con él? Tal vez bailar.

 **Frisk empieza a bailar ballet.**

Frisk: no sabía que podía bailar así

Frisk siguió bailando hasta que llego hacia una flor

Flor misteriosa: Hola mi nombre es Flowey, Flowey la flor y soy tu nuevo mejor amigo.

Frisk: ¡¿Acaso esa flor está hablando?!

Flowey: En este lugar el amor es algo necesario ¿y cómo se distribuye el amor aquí? Con baile obviamente, estos son pétalos de amor baila para conseguirlos y gana amor

 **Frisk baila hacia los pétalos, los pétalos la lastiman**

Frisk: ¡ouch eso duele!

Flowey: Idiota en este mundo es matar o ser matado ahora **¡muere!**

 **Un rayo azul golpea a Flowey y él se retira**


	2. salvada

Mujer misteriosa: No temas mi niño soy Toriel la guardiana de las ruinas yo te ayudare en tu llegada a las catacumbas ahora sígueme.

 **Frisk y Toriel caminaron por las ruinas.**

Toriel: Las catacumbas están llenas de puzles los cuales tu tendrás que resolver.

 **Toriel baila sobre unas plataformas.**

Toriel: Ok mi niño siguiente

Toriel: Como eres un humano los monstros tratarán de atacarte, cuando te ataquen entraras en un baile para vencerlos tendrás que seguir los pasos correctos cada monstro tiene su propio estilo de baile así que trata de seguir la corriente, mientras tanto practica con este maniquí.

 **Frisk baila con el maniquí, Frisk sabe bailar bien.**

Toriel: Bien hecho mi niño ahora sigamos.

Frisk: (¿Qué está pasando por que estoy aquí, y que esta sensación de satisfacción bueno no importa debería seguir?)

Toriel: Me temo mi niño que tengo que irme ahora lo siento

 **Toriel corre sin para Frisk la sigue Toriel sale de un pilar.**

Toriel: No temas mi niño nunca te abandone estuve detrás de este pilar todo este tiempo solo estaba probando tu independencia.

Toriel: bueno mi niño tengo que ir a casa así que te quedaras solo aquí por un rato no te muevas de aquí

 **Toriel sale de la sala Frisk decide investigar.**

Frisk: (Todo esto es muy extraño bueno más me vale empezar a investigar)

 **Frisk pasa algunos puzles y pelea con algunos monstros sin lastimar ninguno.**

Frisk: (¿Qué es eso acaso es un fantasma?!)

Napstablook: zzzzzzzzzzzzz..zzzzzzz.. ¿ya se han ido? Zzzzzzzzzzzzz

 **Frisk decide moverlo por la fuerza.**

Napstablook: oh disculpa estoy en tu camino lo siento

 **Napstablook empieza a bailar un swing Frisk intenta seguir la corriente.**

Frisk: Oye tu fantasma no bailas mal.

 **Napstablook se sonroja**

Napstablook: quiero intentar algo

 **Napstablook hace un sombrero con sus lagrimas**

Napstablook: ¿Te gusta?

Frisk: Me encanta.

Napstablook: las ruinas son solitarias, pero hoy conocí a alguien bueno creo que sigo en tu camino me iré ahora

 **Frisk sigue caminando hasta que su teléfono suena.**

Toriel: hola al habla Toriel por ninguna razón en específico que prefieres canela o caramelo

Frisk: caramelo

Toriel: está bien ¿solo por si acaso no te molestaría ver canela en un plato o sí? Sabes que olvídalo

 **Frisk sigue caminando hasta que ve una figura conocida es Toriel.**

Toriel: oh mi niño estas aquí sígueme te tengo que llevar a un lugar especial.

 **Frisk y Toriel caminan hasta una casa.**

Toriel: bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar mi niño por que no vas a dormir un poco.

 **Frisk duerme un rato Frisk investiga la casa al despertar.**

Toriel: ¿Mi niño ya has despertado? Pregunta Toriel

Toriel: Mira mi niño te hice un pastel es de caramelo con canela, ¿en fin necesitas algo?

Frisk: ¿cómo salgo de las ruinas?

Toriel: recordé que hay algo importante que tengo que hacer.

 **Toriel sale corriendo de la salan Frisk corre por ella baja por un sótano y termina en una cueva.**

Toriel: esta es la puerta para salir de las ruinas voy a destruirla para que nadie pueda salir otra vez.

Frisk: pero…

Toriel: si quieres probarte muéstrame que eres fuerte

 **Toriel empieza a bailar un vals Frisk la sigue a la perfección**

Toriel sé que no tenemos mucho pero aun así podríamos tener una gran vida

 **Toriel lastima mucho al niño de repente empieza a fallar pasos a propósito**

Toriel: por favor mi niño para esto.

Frisk: lo siento, pero tengo que salir de aquí.

 **Toriel deja de bailar**

Toriel: si tanto quieres irte entonces hazlo, pero no podrás volver nunca adiós

 **Toriel se va de la habitación**

Frisk: (aquí es donde me voy de este lugar)

 **Frisk abre la puerta y camina por un largo pasillo al final del pasillo hay una forma conocida**

Flowey: pero bueno que tenemos aquí parece que tenemos un niño amable, pero eso no te ayudara aquí abajo ya que en este mundo es matar o ser matado


	3. skelebros

**Frisk camina por un bosque helado lleno de nieve y siente una presencia misteriosa en la atmosfera.**

Frisk: (¿qué es este lugar que es eso?)

 **Frisk nota una rejilla de madera que es tan ancha que Frisk puede simplemente pasar por ella**

?: Humano

 **Frisk siente escalofríos por la espalda.**

?: que no sabes cómo recibir a un nuevo compañero, date la espalda y estrecha mi mano

 **Frisk hace caso toma su mano y hace sonido de gas**

?: jajaja! El viejo truco de el cojín de pedo mi nombre es Sans, Sans el bailarín cómico.

Frisk: ¡¿qué?!

Sans: se supone que debería capturarte, pero no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo ahora mismo pero mi hermano Papyrus él es un aficionado de la captura de humanos es más el hizo esta reja para evitar que los humanos pasen, pero son demasiado anchas compruébalo tú misma

 **Frisk y Sans pasan fácilmente por las rejillas**

Sans: ¿vez lo que te digo? Mi hermano a veces puede ser un poco idiota oye creo que ahí viene rápido escóndete atrás de esa lámpara de esa lámpara con forma conveniente

 **Y vaya que era conveniente ya que era una lámpara con la forma exacta de Frisk**

Frisk: (No estoy segura de que sea una coincidencia)

Papyrus: ¡Sans!

Sans: ¿Qué hay?

Papyrus: ¡Nada de "que hay" ¿por qué no estás en tu puesto? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sans: ¿Pues estoy aquí viendo esta lámpara tú también quieres hacerlo?

Papyrus: ¡Deja de jugar Sans Y vuelve a tu puesto!

Sans: Esta bien, pero ¿no quieres ver mi lámpara primero? Además, deberías trabajar menos o te podrías romper el espinazo

Papyrus: ¡Sans¡No!

Frisk: (¿Que está pasando aquí?)

Papyrus: Bueno Sans tengo que irme el gran Papyrus tiene asuntos pendientes ¡nyeh!

Sans: Bueno chico sí que eres que eres deslumbrante, pero creo que ya deberías irte.

 **Frisk se retira lentamente**

Sans: ¡espera ¡Me harías un favor, mi hermano se pondría muy feliz si viera un humano real así que si pudieras pasar el rato con el sería de gran ayuda

Frisk: Seguro, hare lo que pueda (¿Qué rayos pasa aquí que es esto?)

 **Frisk sigue caminando Frisk nota un pasillo con un muñeco de nieve en el**

Muñeco: Oh hola como estas soy un muñeco de nieve que como vez no tiene piernas así que no puedo ir a visitar muchos lugares si no fuera problema podrías llevar un trozo de mi por el mundo por favor.

Frisk: claro que lo hare.

Muñeco: ¡¿enserio?! ¡Gracias!

 **Frisk sigue caminando distingue dos figuras conocidas en la distancia**

Papyrus: Entonces como estaba diciendo sobre Undyne…

 **Papyrus nota a Frisk y lo observa claramente y después a Sans y después a Frisk y después a Sans y así sucesivamente**

Papyrus: oh mi dios Sans ¿eso es un humano?

Sans: de hecho, creo que esa es una roca

Papyrus: oh

Sans: espera ¿qué es eso enfrente de la roca?

Papyrus: oh mi dios un humano ¿eso es un humano verdad?

Sans: si

Papyrus: si capturo este humano Undyne estará orgullosa de mi y seré parte de la guardia real ¡nyeh!

Sans: wow gracias niño nunca había visto a Papyrus tan feliz.

 **Frisk confundía sigue caminando**

Papyrus: atención humana admira mi increíble puzle de laberinto invisible.

 **Y no bromeaba literalmente era imposible de ver**

Papyrus: pruébalo humano con este orbe cada vez que te equivocas sufrirás una descarga eléctrica.

 **Frisk camina hacia el laberinto Papyrus se electrocuta**

Sans: creo que el niño tiene que tener el orbe

Papyrus: oh cierto

 **Papyrus camina por el laberinto hacia Frisk dejando un rastro de huellas**

Papyrus: aquí tienes humano, pero ahora para hacerlo más difícil tendrás que bailar sobre él.

 **Frisk baila ballet por las pisadas de Papyrus y llega al final del puzle**

Papyrus: ¡nyeh! Parce que has superado este puzle nos vemos pronto humano ¡nyeh!

 **Frisk sigue caminando ya se cansó de tanto caminar**

Papyrus: ¡humano esta vez no vencerás ya que este puzle lo hizo mi hermano Sans ¡

 **…**

Papyrus: ¡Sans ¡

Sans: ¿qué?

Papyrus: donde está el puzle

Sans: Esta ahí en el suelo

 **Hay un papel con una sopa de letras en el suelo Frisk pasa de el**

Papyrus: ¡Sans ¡

Sans: ¿qué?

Papyrus: ¡eso no hizo nada!

Sans: sabía que debí haber usado el crucigrama matutino

Papyrus: ¡para nada! Todos saben que las sopas de letras son más difíciles que los crucigramas

Sans: para nada bro obviamente los crucigramas son más difíciles

Papyrus: dejemos que el humano decida

Frisk: ehm… pues... creo que la sopa de letras es más difícil

Papyrus: aha lo sabía el gran Papyrus nunca se equivoca ¡nyeh!

 **Papyrus se va de la zona**

Sans: gracias humano, a mi hermano se le dificultan las cosas fáciles ayer se confundió tratando de resolver el horóscopo. Además, has visto esa camiseta y pantalón que siempre usa lo encontró cerca de esa puerta en el borde de Snowdin y desde ese momento siempre los usa.

 **Frisk como siempre sigue caminando Frisk nota un plato de espagueti con una nota al lado**

Nota: ¡Nyeh! Humano talvez esto parezca un plato de espagueti normal, pero en realidad es una trampa para encantarte estarás tan ocupada comiéndolo que te olvidaras de esta batalla ¡nyeh!

 **Frisk pasa de él y sigue caminando y ve dos figuras misteriosas**

?: huelo algo raro y tengo que atacar

?: atacarte a ti

 **Frisk nota a dos perros que parecen una pareja. sus nombres son Dogamy y Dogarresa, y empiezan a bailar un jitz (el cual es un baile en pareja) mientras ellos siguen oliendo a Frisk, Frisk rueda en el suelo ellos lo vuelven a oler**

Dogamy: sinff siniff hueles como un cachorro raro

Dogarresa: sniff sniff es cierto

 **Frisk nota que su plan funciona así que decide empezar a acariciar a los perros bailarines**

Dogamy y Dogarresa: ¿¡un perro que acaricia wow?!

 **Frisk al ver que los venció sigue caminando y se encuentra con muchas cosas más como un gran perro, un perro con cuchillos ciego y un perro guerrero, Pero por fin paso por una ciudad hasta que distinguió una figura en la nieve**

Papyrus: humano, yo sé cómo se siente estar solo, pero yo, el gran Papyrus seré tu amigo… Espera un momento no puedo ser tu amigo, debo captúrate humano prepárate para bailar.

 **Papyrus se prepara para bailar y la hora llegó para el baile así que Papyrus empezó con un tango que Frisk sigue. los dos bailan hasta que Frisk se tropieza.**

Papyrus: ¿humano estas bien?

Frisk: si, pero no tan bien como tú lo estas

Papyrus: ¿Me estas coqueteando? Bueno no importa tendremos nuestra cita luego por ahora debemos pelear

 **Frisk y Papyrus bailan hasta que Papyrus se cansa**

Papyrus: deberíamos parar un momento ¡no, no podemos parar ahora?

 **Frisk sigue bailando hasta que Papyrus se rinde**

Papyrus: Humano lo sabía ni siquiera puedo capturar a un simple humano nuca obtendré amigos

Frisk: yo puedo ser tu amiga

Papyrus: ¿enserio? Woowie este es un día feliz nyeh

 **Frisk sigue caminando**


End file.
